Len & Gumi fanfiction: Parapa-rapa Chara-charary
by Vocanatic
Summary: Due to a failure in a project, Gumi & Rin was granted with new characteristics fit for sluts. Breaking Gumi's old characteristics, Gumi was in love with Len, and they were currently dating. That has completely changed. /watch?v rKObTgf15qQ
1. Part 1

"Kataku shite asebande

Kawaii yo nante iwa rete mo

Miesuita nikuyoku no

Jinjin ga murade wakaranai

Sono ba no yorokobi no mukō ni

Aru no wa jiman dake desho

Wakatteru

parappa rappa chara-"

"No!" Gumi's voice editor yelled angrily. "You aren't fitting the part of the "bad girl" who doensn't care what people say!" "I'm trying!" Gumi shouted. "I'll just download some characteristics to fit you. I'll call you back later." Her editor sent her back into the hallway right in front of her own apartment door. Her outfit disappeared as usual in a flurry of digits and computer-like symbols, along with her accessories. In their place took casual skinny jeans, and a tank top. She glanced over at Luka's apartment door and saw Gakupo sneaking in as usual. She sighed and walked towards the twin's apartment. "Knock knock." She knocked on the door. Len responded.

"Len I have something to tell you..." She grabbed his hand and pulled them both into the apartment and then into Len's individual bedroom. "Hi Rin." Gumi greeted her as she walked past. "Hey Gumi." Rin casually responded. Len closed his bedroom door and look down at Gumi who looked a little worried. "What's the matter, Gumi?" Len asked her quietly. "...Parapa-rapa Chara-charary. I couldn't sing it right..." Gumi looked down at their feet. "Yeah...? Didn't he just fix the errors?" Len held her close.

"I'm the error."

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?! He isn't gonna delete you, right?!" Len was close to bursting in tears. "No no no," Gumi looked up. "He's changing my characteristics, I'm gonna be a completely different person unless he doesn't allow it. I'm happy the way I am, and I'm happy with you! I love you!" She had gotten herself worked up. "Gumi, I love you too, don't worry...I'll talk to our editor, to see if he can do something..." Len looked her directly in the eyes. "Don't..It'll risk you being deleted!" Gumi was tearing up. "I couldn't live with myself if you were deleted, and it was my fault!" Len was in silence. "...Maybe I'll have to deal with you having some different characteristics." Len looked upset, he let go of Gumi, turned away and put his hand on his forehead. "This is gonna be so hard..." A tear rolled down his cheek. Gumi walked over to him, stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him.

"I love you..."

"Don't forget that..."

An hour later.

"Alright Gumi, I have your characteristics. You'll be perfect for Parapa-rapa Chara-charary. " A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Okay, go ahead.." With a single click to the word "download" Gumi's usual outfit changed into a new more skin-showing outfit in the usual computer-like movements. Her frown changed from a frown to a seductive smirk.

"How about we add someone else to sing the song along with you? Rin?" The editor smiled. "Sure. That would be fun." Gumi put her hand on her hip.


	2. Part 2

Rin found herself in a booth along with Gumi. "What are you wearing Gumi?" Gumi smiled sexually. "My clothes, of course." Rin looked puzzled but changed the direction of her attention. "Rin, you are going to get new characteristics, and I have them right here. "Oh, sure..." A click and Rin's clothes were replaced with matching outfit and smile along with a personality to fit Gumi's. Their editor looked happy to see how 'bad' their appearances looked. "I'll call you two back later to finish Parapa-rapa Chara-charary." He transported them into the hallway. Rin and Gumi both looked each other directly in the eyes. "Let's go." Rin grabbed Gumi's hand and ran out the back door of the apartment complex.

The men's whistles on the streets were getting awefully annoying. "Fuck off." They both told them with a flip of the middle finger they walked off. Gumi giggled. "Let's do something fun."

Finding an abandoned building along with spray paint was in their oppinion 'fun'. An hour or two later they had covered the building in graffitti. "Hehe, ah, this is fun." Rin said happily. They both put opposite hands on their hips to admire their artwork. "This is getting boring, lets get back to the apartments." They dropped their spray cans and intertwined their fingers. "Lets go."

A few minutes later they found themselves back in their apartment complex. "Wanna see how Len might respond to our "new" selves?" Rin gestured a heart. They both walked into Rin & Len's apartment. "Hey Lenny!" Rin said cheerfully as she walked inside. His eyes open wide. "Rin, Gumi, ah, what are you wearing?" He stood up to look at the two. "You like?" Gumi wrapped her arms around Len. "Uh..." Len looked a little upset. "You do?! Awe that's so sweet of you!" Rin squealed. "Yeah.." Gumi said seductively. She pressed her cherry tasting lips onto len's lips. Len couldn't help his temptations, he's never seen Gumi act like this before. He pushed her body into his. Rin walked over and kissed Len's cheek. "Brother.." He looked over. She pressed her lips with the same taste into Len's lips as well. He couldn't help but kiss back.

After Len & Rin's kiss was broken, Gumi was groping Len's area causing him to become erect. He pulled Gumi's hand away, and turned to Rin. She pulled him close. "Rin, you're my sister, you shouldn't be doing this." He pushed her away gently. "But brother...I want you..." She whined. Gumi looked at Len. "No, you aren't my girlfriend." Rin looked bummed. "Awwe, alright, you stick in the mud, I'll just go mess with some guys I met in town." She saluted Gumi after a short kiss on her cheek. Gumi smirked and looked Len in the eyes. "Fuck me." She said into his ear. He licked her neck and began to undress the small pieces of clothing. He led her into the bedroom and put her down on the bed. She shoved her tongue into his mouth as he put his hands down her body and placed his fingers somewhere making her moan. After she came, she got on her knees and put his erect member in her mouth.

After they both had finished, Gumi put her clothes back on and left the apartment in silence leaving the sleeping Len alone. She met with Rin in the hallway of the apartments. "Have fun?" Rin laughed. "Mmm...Yeah I did." She responded with a smirk. "Who next?" Rin smiled. "Kaito." "Mmmm, okay." She imagined his member. They made their way to Kaito's apartment and just walked in. "Kaiiiiito.." Gumi said seductively. "Huh? Can't you knock?" Gumi sat on his lap and Rin sat next to the two. "What are you doing?!" Kaito looked confused. "Fuck us now." Rin said. "Uh..." Gumi was feeling him as she spoke. "Look who's already hard." Gumi smirked along with Rin.


	3. Part 3

Gumi and Rin had their fun with Kaito and went along from guy to guy.

Kaito, Len, they were class A sluts with these new characteristics. Len had found out about their antics and began to cry. "Gakupo..Why would Gumi do something like this to me?" Len looked up at the samurai with puffy eyes. "She's different. Our editor did something to her. Lets just hope that he'll take away the characteristics after they finish the song." Gakupo told the young blonde. "But that won't take away the fact what they did with all those guys!" Len shouted. "It may be her body, but It's definantly not Gumi." Gakupo tried to console Len.

When Gumi and Rin returned home, they were captured. "Len! Why would you do this to me? Don't tie your girlfriend up like this! It hurts..." Gumi tried to gain freedom. "We're not letting you girls go, Gakupo is staying here to watch you guys, Len and I are going to talk to our editors." Kaito and Len opened their bright coloured eyes and they were in the studio. "Yes?" The man behind the glass asked. "Oh thank you, you're online, we need to speak to you!" Kaito told him in relief. "Gumi and Rin, they've gotten out of control..." Len said. "That was my intentions. They needed this to sing Parapa-rapa Chara-charary." Len sighed. "Just make the goddamn song and delete those characteristics! Now!" His face turned red. "You have no right to give me orders. I will delete you." The editor told him with a normal expression. "Go ahead! Just fix my sister and Gumi! Please!" Len's eyes were puffy again. Their editor sighed. "Very well. You are one of my favorite VOCALOIDs in my collection. So don't disrespect me again."

Len & Kaito sat as he called Gumi and Rin into the recording booth. "Editor?" They both said with hands on their hips. "Sing Parapa-rapa Chara charary now." The two sat and did as told.

"Gōsei no feromon o

Niya keta kuchi kara hakidashite

Dare nida ka eraba reta

Ue kara mesen ga wakaranai

Purasuchikku mitai na kotoba ni wa

Keiken ga tsumatsu terun desho

Wakatteru

Parappa rappa chara charari

Sonna fūni katte ni ikite kya ī no yo

Parappa rappa chara charari

57 (gojuu-nana) Mētoru minai ni chikadzuite konai de

Parappa rappa chara charari

Sonna fūni katte ni ikite kya ī no yo

Parappa rappa chara charari

57 (gojuu-nana) Mētoru minai ni chikadzuite konai de."

"Perfect." Their editor said after the music had completely stopped playing. Rin gave a big smile, as well a Gumi. "Now time to delete you two." He turned to Len and Kaito. "Wh-wh-what?!" Len yelled. "Good-" "NO!" Gumi screamed through the glass. "ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ABORTING SYSTEM CHARACTERISTICS." The glass above the booth read. "Len...!" Gumi screamed before she passed out and her clothes dissapeared in the usual flurry. Her old clothes returned. As well as Rin. The editor watched in awe. "Gumi! Rin!" He shook their almost lifeless bodies. "Please!" Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Fix them!" Kaito yelled at the editor. In a panic, he did as Kaito told.

Gumi took a huge breath in, almost as if she was sucking back in her life. "GUMI!" He screamed through tears. Kaito tended to Rin. "Rin! Come back!" "Gumi! Are you concious?!" She opened her eyes, but with a pained look. "Len...?" She said quietly. He hugged her as tight as possible. Seconds later Rin took a deep breath in, and regained conciousness. "Kaito? L-l-l-let go of me!" He hugged Rin close. Kaito let go of her. "Are you okay, Rin...?" He asked with a worried look. Len looked over his shoulder to see his concious sister. "Yeah..." They both sighed in relief.

Gumi and Rin needed to reboot their systems, so about an hour later, they awoke in their seperate apartments.


	4. Part 4

When Gumi awoke the first name that fell out of her mouth was "Len..". She sat up slowly, looking around her empty apartment. "I-I need to see him!" She jumped up from the furniture she had been resting on and ran out the door. With tears running down her face she bumped into a familiar person. "Gumi!" She looked up at the figure and was embraced tightly. "Len...I'm sorry...I let this all ha-" "No you didn't." He interuppted her. He lifted up her chin to face him. "I love you so much Gumi..I'm never going to let anyone change you. You're perfect." He pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.


End file.
